1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a separate, fail-safe, lubrication oil feed control linkage for a two cycle internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, two-stroke or two cycle internal combustion engines has been widely adapted to motorcycles and snowmobiles. Such engines commonly have a single control lever for adjusting the carburetor throttle and the lubrication oil feed, and the control wires are typically coupled together for joint movement so that the fuel and lubrication oil supplies increase in unison as the control lever is squeezed.
The oil pump is usually provided with a return mechanism biased toward the oil cut-off direction, however, and therefore if the oil pump control wire is cut or loosened in any way, the oil supply is stopped whereby the engine is liable to be damaged or burned out without notice.